Love's confuzzlation!
by weird froggy
Summary: What does he want know all I wanted was some sleep from all this stupidity that's in this castle why can't a girl get some sleep instead of having the stupidist prince in the world yelling from my window!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"ELISA COME OUTSIDE AND FIGHT WITH ME BEFORE I GET CAUGHT BY THE GUARDS!" Donovan yelled to my window from the garden.

He was such an annoying pest I just wanted to get some sleep from all my studies I had been doing and he wouldn't even allow me to do that I was so mad!

Sigh I rolled in my bed and decided after a minute of silence that he was gone I turned and screamed their he was sitting on the window seal of my 3rd floor window his honey colored eyes mischeviously? glanced over at me then he became his old stupid self "Come let's duel!"

I sighed and slid down into my pillows "Sorry not today I don't feel to well." and just to strengthen my lie I coughed a few seconds after.

He sighed "Well if that's what you feel like then I'll have to go. Bye!"

He was about to start climbing down when he looked over at me and said "Then the win is mine by forfeit you were to scared to duel with me!"

_Ha like that's possible_ I thought he's just to stupid to even get my lie! Sigh that's what happen's when your the childhood friend of the neighboring prince people start to think of you as a gushy romantic person who wants to marry their childhood friend!

I mean Donovan can barily land a strike on me when I really dual with him!

I mean all he can do is pull out a sword and wave it around how amazing is that

"Look every body look at the waving sword I'm the best in the world every body praise me!"

I mean seriously how more of a stupid person can you get I mean if I were to get in a sword battle with him I would be able to kick his can.

I mean get real it doesn't matter about that he's good looking in a war against another country I mean I can just guess what he's going to do if he where the general.

"Look at me I'm so beautiful so you can't kill me you'll be blinded by how beautiful I am SLASH who did that now you got me angry attack warriors attack."

"I have killed half your men the others were token hostages surrender or you shall die."

"No I shall not surrender I shall kill thee."

Someone in the battle field "Watch out for the waving sword."

**CLASH, Clank**

"My sword it failed me my beautiful sword how dare you take sides with the enemy (DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING)

"But I was suppose to be the greatest."

(Get's stabbed by opposing country's ruler)

"HAHAHA!" Elisa burst out laughing not trying to hold it in any more she had such an wild and gory imagination.

"ELISA WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" questioned Donovan who was suddenly in the same room as her,

"I've told you before to call me Liz not _Eliza_! Wait how'd you get up there I told the palace guards to throw you out of the palace next time they see you!"

"Oh that was easy just climbed up that little vine right there." he said as he stuck he head out the window,

It's the perfect oppurtunity for me just push him out and lock the window okay this is...

I was to late he moved away from the window and walked over to my princess bed.

"Hmm... I didn't now you liked the colors purple and pink! It doesn't seem like you!"

I stared at him _how the crap would he know my color or not!_ I sighed but it was the truth I hated those colors I liked my blues, reds, nuetral, and yellow's!

I moved over towards him and bent down. "And may I ask highness why you would think that?" I questioned him he looked at me then started to fiddle with the silk cover because it doesn't match your perplection!

_wow he knows a big word! surprise's alway's come but that's the biggest surprise I've had today!_ I starred at him he fiddle with his feet shuffling them across my bedroom floor. "May I ask what you mean?" He cast his honey eyes up at me then cast them down to the floor "Well...it's because..well your maple colored hair and your scrutinizing silver eyes don't match those colors they match blue and green and red and well all the other colors."

the answer and if you don't then your an IGG means ignorant people since you seem to be wondering... this is going to take a while to explain.

Well let see where was I yeah now I remember the answer is of course I do not care if he broke his head I mean I wouldn't even care if he was dying I wish my mom would allow the palaces witch to teach me spells because it would

be so worth it to curse Donovan to live in misery the rest of his life. Or better yet give him scarlet fever that would be my new hobby curse Donovan to live a live of misery.

Now I guess your wondering who I am I am Elisa Marta Shalen of Realtha which is the kingdom right by Teralta which was a pain in the neck because then he wouldn't have to travel far to get me up and make me play with him.

Oh my life would surely end before I even turned twenty and I was just seventeen still now that sucks for you to die at a young age because your brain couldn't take the stupidness of the prince (cough)

So even ways let's get on with the story already.

(Back in the Kingdom Teralta)

"Where is that no good of a son of your's Martha?' the king said in a unpleasant tone

"He'll be here in no time he promised he'd come to meet his betrothed wife." the queen said in a worried voice while she twisted her hanky so hard that it tore in half

(talk of the muscle queen)

"another hanky was ripped what number is that I think it was her hundredth wow this calls for a celebration today." the lady in waiting said as they where about to begin stitching the satiny pink cloth that was on the other side of the table.

(Back in Kingdom Realtha)

"Oh shut up Donovan were is your body guard Donovan I haven't seen him for one whole month did you fire him because you were jealous that I liked him more then you the prince I wouldn't marry you if you were the last thing on earth."

"Jerk!" Donavan yelled

Now that started a wrestling match he pinned me to the ground that jerk I really hated him now I tried getting up but couldn't so I kicked him in his shin he yelped in pain and rolled off of me I punched him in his gut that made him really angry he punched me in his gut and said "Jerk why'd you do that?" I then kicked him and said "because you're the prince and I think Prince's are stuck up jerks." I said when I ran to the kitchen to get some food and get away from him so not like me.

"Where have you been I've been looking all over for you now get in your room and change right this second." said Ellie's mother

"What for I'm so not going to that ball without knowing that Andrews going to be there I won't go any where near the palace.

"Oh yes you are or you are grounded from the castle when Andrew does come back!" My mom said as she pushed me into my room.

"That jerk she was so mean to me sometimes I really hated her she was such a pain in the neck she wouldn't even allow me to play outside because she threat that I would get lost and be eaten by a man eating beast such a jerk put I fooled her I have gotten out side. I loved it there I sometimes even got to pet a deer out in the forest at night they were so very cute but I have came along some snakes put just garden snakes it was a good thing that I always had a sword handy incase I meet a real poisonous snake while I was taking a moon light stroll. That's how I even met Andrew he was in the forest with the prince such loyalty but I had caught Andrew singing I did this a lot before he even came to this place it use to be a thinking place for me I started going outside when I was twelve years old I had never had freedom before from my mother and father when I did it made me feel peaceful and I didn't have these thoughts going through my head of being annoyed. It was so peaceful even when I met Andrew it still was peaceful but once when I met the prince there was no peaceful feeling going through me then. I really did love Andrew though he looked so cute with his baby like face and his messy dirty blond hair he looked so honest with those piercing emerald green eyes the prince did match Andrews beauty no one did the prince had messy dirty blond hair to but he had brown eyes he didn't look cute he looked more like a child then anything but I did to with my cooper hair and my violet eyes I looked like a little innocent kid. That night I was wearing my emerald green gown that was silky it was my Aunts. I loved my aunt a lot more then my parents when I was nine years old she would tell me about her child hood. I loved her stories they where so adventurous then she died it was my only memory of her I wore on the day of her funeral she use to say that black was the ugliest color on people and she wouldn't want me to be wearing black on her funeral I hope that she saw me in heaven wearing her emerald green dress she must have been really happy that I did that I got grounded because I did that though but it was totally worth it to honor my Aunts last words. I was so happy that I had. Even ways he complimented me on my dress he said I looked ravishing in it then I did something very goofy I fell on my face because the dress wasn't a nice fit on me I fell head first into dirt I basically ate dirt that's when I woke up and instead of staring into emerald green eyes I was staring into dull brown eyes that I basically frowned thinking that it was my mom and she was soo going to ground me but it was the prince I was at the palace and my mom was freaking out yelling at me.

My mom drew me back to earth asking "Would you want to wear this one to the ball it's been three years since you wore it why don't you see if it fits you yet?" my mom asked

Was she joking I was planning on wear that when Andrew came home from where ever he was to allow him to remember the day that we met I so was s not going to wear that to a stupid ball that I didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"Defiantly not!" I said not even trying to put it into nice words that where satisfactory for my mom *I defiantly was not going to hear the end of this.* I thought to myself as I looked in my packed closet and pulled out a nice orange dress that made my hair light up *where in the heck had all these dresses come from.* I thought as I stared at my mom guess who you guessed it yup your right my mom to those IGG's out there who where wondering what the answer was.

Even ways I ended up going and guess who I saw there Andrew he was right beside the King and not the prince why wasn't he by the prince* I wondered not seeing who was right behind he covered my eyes and so in a weird tone guess who well I didn't want to guess and I was to freaked that I heeled whoever the person was with my six inch heeled shoes they so where not worth it they were making my feet very sore that I just wanted to dance barefoot but that meant that they might get stepped on and that would totally hurt my feet worse then what they where already I so wanted my tennis shoes I asked mom if I could but of course like every answer she gave me she said "NO!" that woman should take a breather she needed to chill out she was like a general trying to get the worst troop ever into going into battle or war against another country. But even ways the prince of course yelped in pain and said "IT was just a joke no reason to get serious over it." He said as she squeezed his toes like that would help them I thought to myself I so was not going to try and help out with his pain he caused me to give to him and then I said something I will never forget I said "Meet me in the forest at nine o'clock to night and bring a sword." I was going to show him real toughness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one**

"ELISA COME OUTSIDE AND FIGHT WITH ME BEFORE I GET CAUGHT BY THE GUARDS!" Donovan yelled to my window from the garden.

He was such an annoying pest I just wanted to get some sleep from all my studies I had been doing and he wouldn't even allow me to do that I was so mad!

Sigh I rolled in my bed and decided after a minute of silence that he was gone I turned and screamed their he was sitting on the window seal of my 3rd floor window his honey colored eyes mischeviously? glanced over at me then he became his old stupid self "Come let's duel!"

I sighed and slid down into my pillows "Sorry not today I don't feel to well." and just to strengthen my lie I coughed a few seconds after.

He sighed "Well if that's what you feel like then I'll have to go. Bye!"

He was about to start climbing down when he looked over at me and said "Then the win is mine by forfeit you were to scared to duel with me!"

_Ha like that's possible_ I thought he's just to stupid to even get my lie! Sigh that's what happen's when your the childhood friend of the neighboring prince people start to think of you as a gushy romantic person who wants to marry their childhood friend!

I mean Donovan can barily land a strike on me when I really dual with him!

I mean all he can do is pull out a sword and wave it around how amazing is that

"Look every body look at the waving sword I'm the best in the world every body praise me!"

I mean seriously how more of a stupid person can you get I mean if I were to get in a sword battle with him I would be able to kick his can.

I mean get real it doesn't matter about that he's good looking in a war against another country I mean I can just guess what he's going to do if he where the general.

"Look at me I'm so beautiful so you can't kill me you'll be blinded by how beautiful I am SLASH who did that now you got me angry attack warriors attack."

"I have killed half your men the others were token hostages surrender or you shall die."

"No I shall not surrender I shall kill thee."

Someone in the battle field "Watch out for the waving sword."

**CLASH, Clank**

"My sword it failed me my beautiful sword how dare you take sides with the enemy (DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING)

"But I was suppose to be the greatest."

(Get's stabbed by opposing country's ruler)

"HAHAHA!" Elisa burst out laughing not trying to hold it in any more she had such an wild and gory imagination.

"ELISA WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" questioned Donovan who was suddenly in the same room as her,

"I've told you before to call me Liz not _Eliza_! Wait how'd you get up there I told the palace guards to throw you out of the palace next time they see you!"

"Oh that was easy just climbed up that little vine right there." he said as he stuck he head out the window,

It's the perfect oppurtunity for me just push him out and lock the window okay this is...

I was to late he moved away from the window and walked over to my princess bed.

"Hmm... I didn't now you liked the colors purple and pink! It doesn't seem like you!"

I stared at him _how the crap would he know my color or not!_ I sighed but it was the truth I hated those colors I liked my blues, reds, nuetral, and yellow's!

I moved over towards him and bent down. "And may I ask highness why you would think that?" I questioned him he looked at me then started to fiddle with the silk cover because it doesn't match your perplection!

_wow he knows a big word! surprise's alway's come but that's the biggest surprise I've had today!_

I starred at him he fiddle with his feet shuffling them across my bedroom floor.

"May I ask what you mean?" He cast his honey eyes up at me then cast them down to the floor

"Well...it's because..well your maple colored hair and your scrutinizing silver eyes don't match those colors they match blue and green and red and well all the other colors."

the answer and if you don't then your an IGG means ignorant people since you seem to be wondering... this is going to take a while to explain.

Well let see where was I yeah now I remember the answer is of course I do not care if he broke his head I mean I wouldn't even care if he was dying I wish my mom would allow the palaces witch to teach me spells because it would

be so worth it to curse Donovan to live in misery the rest of his life. Or better yet give him scarlet fever that would be my new hobby curse Donovan to live a live of misery.

Now I guess your wondering who I am I am Elisa Marta Shalen of Realtha which is the kingdom right by Teralta which was a pain in the neck because then he wouldn't have to travel far to get me up and make me play with him.

Oh my life would surely end before I even turned twenty and I was just seventeen still now that sucks for you to die at a young age because your brain couldn't take the stupidness of the prince (cough)

So even ways let's get on with the story already.

(Back in the Kingdom Teralta)

"Where is that no good of a son of your's Martha?' the king said in a unpleasant tone

"He'll be here in no time he promised he'd come to meet his betrothed wife." the queen said in a worried voice while she twisted her hanky so hard that it tore in half

(talk of the muscle queen)

"another hanky was ripped what number is that I think it was her hundredth wow this calls for a celebration today." the lady in waiting said as they where about to begin stitching the satiny pink cloth that was on the other side of the table.

(Back in Kingdom Realtha)

"Oh shut up Donovan were is your body guard Donovan I haven't seen him for one whole month did you fire him because you were jealous that I liked him more then you the prince I wouldn't marry you if you were the last thing on earth."

"Jerk!" Donavan yelled

Now that started a wrestling match he pinned me to the ground that jerk I really hated him now I tried getting up but couldn't so I kicked him in his shin he yelped in pain and rolled off of me I punched him in his gut that made him really angry he punched me in his gut and said "Jerk why'd you do that?" I then kicked him and said "because you're the prince and I think Prince's are stuck up jerks." I said when I ran to the kitchen to get some food and get away from him so not like me.

"Where have you been I've been looking all over for you now get in your room and change right this second." said Ellie's mother

"What for I'm so not going to that ball without knowing that Andrews going to be there I won't go any where near the palace.

"Oh yes you are or you are grounded from the castle when Andrew does come back!" My mom said as she pushed me into my room.

"That jerk she was so mean to me sometimes I really hated her she was such a pain in the neck she wouldn't even allow me to play outside because she threat that I would get lost and be eaten by a man eating beast such a jerk put I fooled her I have gotten out side.

I loved it there I sometimes even got to pet a deer out in the forest at night they were so very cute but I have came along some snakes put just garden snakes it was a good thing that I always had a sword handy incase I meet a real poisonous snake while I was taking a moon light stroll.

That's how I even met Andrew he was in the forest with the prince such loyalty but I had caught Andrew singing I did this a lot before he even came to this place it use to be a thinking place for me I started going outside when I was twelve years old I had never had freedom before from my mother and father when I did it made me feel peaceful and I didn't have these thoughts going through my head of being annoyed.

It was so peaceful even when I met Andrew it still was peaceful but once when I met the prince there was no peaceful feeling going through me then.

I really did love Andrew though he looked so cute with his baby like face and his messy dirty blond hair he looked so honest with those piercing emerald green eyes the prince did match Andrews beauty no one did the prince had messy dirty blond hair to but he had brown eyes he didn't look cute he looked more like a child then anything but I did to with my cooper hair and my violet eyes I looked like a little innocent kid.

That night I was wearing my emerald green gown that was silky it was my Aunts. I loved my aunt a lot more then my parents when I was nine years old she would tell me about her child hood.

I loved her stories they where so adventurous then she died it was my only memory of her I wore on the day of her funeral she use to say that black was the ugliest color on people and she wouldn't want me to be wearing black on her funeral I hope that she saw me in heaven wearing her emerald green dress she must have been really happy that I did that I got grounded because I did that though but it was totally worth it to honor my Aunts last words.

I was so happy that I had. Even ways he complimented me on my dress he said I looked ravishing in it then I did something very goofy I fell on my face because the dress wasn't a nice fit on me I fell head first into dirt.

I basically ate dirt that's when I woke up and instead of staring into emerald green eyes I was staring into dull brown eyes that I basically frowned thinking that it was my mom and she was _soo_ going to ground me but it was the prince I was at the palace and my mom was freaking out yelling at me.

My mom drew me back to earth asking "Would you want to wear this one to the ball it's been three years since you wore it why don't you see if it fits you yet?" my mom asked

Was she joking I was planning on wear that when Andrew came home from where ever he was to allow him to remember the day that we met I so was s not going to wear that to a stupid ball that I didn't even want to go to in the first place.

"Defiantly not!" I said not even trying to put it into nice words that where satisfactory for my mom *I defiantly was not going to hear the end of this.* I thought to myself as I looked in my packed closet and pulled out a nice orange dress that made my hair light up *where in the heck had all these dresses come from.*

I thought as I stared at my mom guess who you guessed it yup your right my mom to those IGG's out there who where wondering what the answer was.

Even ways I ended up going and guess who I saw there Andrew he was right beside the King and not the prince why wasn't he by the prince*

I wondered not seeing who was right behind he covered my eyes and so in a weird tone guess who well I didn't want to guess and I was to freaked that I heeled whoever the person was with my six inch heeled shoes they so where not worth it they were making my feet very sore that I just wanted to dance barefoot but that meant that they might get stepped on and that would totally hurt my feet worse then what they where already.

I so wanted my tennis shoes I asked mom if I could but of course like every answer she gave me she said "NO!"

that woman should take a breather she needed to chill out she was like a general trying to get the worst troop ever into going into battle or war against another country.

But even ways the prince of course yelped in pain and said "IT was just a joke no reason to get serious over it."

He said as she squeezed his toes like that would help them I thought to myself I so was not going to try and help out with his pain he caused me to give to him and then I said something I will never forget I said "Meet me in the forest at nine o'clock to night and bring a sword." I was going to show him real toughness.


End file.
